


A Meeting

by wytewaeve



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Whitestone (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wytewaeve/pseuds/wytewaeve
Summary: Vex'ahlia has a peaceful moment with her loved ones.





	A Meeting

She ran her fingers through the soft fur of the bear next to her. He had rested his head on her lap after curling up next to her on the forest ground with a very endearing grunt.

Birds could be heard in the far distance. A gentle breeze went through the big, old trees. It was warm outside. Golden streams of soft sunlight shone through the branches and green leaves.

When she turned her head to the left, gazing at the small pond just a hundred feet away from where she sat, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of the white haired man. Just like every time she saw him, especially in such peaceful times. She watched him for one moment, seeing that he had completely forgotten about his surroundings, lost in the most complicated thoughts of all the things she had no knowledge of. Aside from his small leather notebook that he seemed to carry around and fill with notes and sketches every day at any given time, of course. He seemed to have experienced a whole flood of ideas and inspirations.

A silent chuckle pulled her stare away from one man she loved - dearly and deeply - to another.

"I never thought that you of all people would look at another person like that one day. Maybe me - or Trinket really, in case he counts as a person - but never anyone else. You changed. You became nicer. Happier."

She would never admit that she was blushing at her brother's words. Her face though strongly resembled the bright red colour of Tiberius Stormwind's scales or a great, big Potion of Superior Healing.

Her brother smiled brighter at the sight. His gaze drifted off through the area around them - a forest that seemed familiar to Vex'ahlia, but just a little bit too much. It was odd.

"I'm happy for you, for us all, actually. We fought so hard for our peace," Vax'ildan said as he turned back to his twin. She didn't say anything, she felt like she couldn't. He rose to his feet and his smile slowly disappeared, making way for a look of sadness, but not quite.

"Take care of him." He gave a small nod into Percival's direction. Vex'ahlia turned her head to look at the man - her man. But where she expected to see her beloved pale gunslinger there was nothing. She only noticed now that it was silent around her. The branches of the old trees weren't creaking anymore, the leaves weren't rustling. The soft, warm breeze had stopped and although there was still light, the sun was gone and with it the golden beams. Absolute silence surrounded the ranger. The weight on her legs was gone too. Trinket, who most definitely couldn't just vanish into nothingness without her noticing, was no longer with her.

Her throat was dry as she hastily looked back at her brother, who was nowhere to be seen either. She was alone in a forest that no longer felt peaceful, but empty and unfamiliar.

When she opened her eyes, she felt that her cheeks were wet, just like the soft pillow beneath her head. No light came through the big window she was facing. It was still dark outside and the low ringing of the clock tower's bell that traveled all the way up to the castle told her that it was midnight.

That was when she knew. The realisation hit her hard like a boulder, a shiver ran down her spine. It was the anniversary. The day she always silently wept; the day she felt his absence more than ever.

Her heart was still heavy with grief as a small smile spread across her pink lips nevertheless. It had been no dream, no nightmare. She knew that even when he was absent, her brother kept reminding her that all was well. That she should not weep. That they all were on a path that had been destined for them.

A warm hand came to rest on her waist, a pair of lips pressed against her shoulder. Percival spoke silently and with a small, barely noticeable tremor in his voice. She knew that he had been crying too before he asked,

"You have met him too, haven't you?"


End file.
